


79 d.C. vs 472 d.C.

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Glitches in History [3]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: 472 d.C., 79 d.C., Historical References, Vesuvio's eruption, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Quando nel 472 d.C. il Vesuvio erutta di nuovo, nessuno sembra rendersi conto che il vento spirerà nella direzione opposta a quella del 79 d.C. - a Somma Vesuviana scoppia il caos.
Series: Glitches in History [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711363





	79 d.C. vs 472 d.C.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

La memoria è un elemento difficile da conservare; gli eventi si perdono nei meandri del tempo e non danno spazio a ripensamenti; li si può solo analizzare con il senno di poi, spesso perdendo la traccia della visione generale.

A quella che poi sarà Somma Vesuviana, nel 472 d.C. la vita scorre serena e tranquilla, quando improvvisamente un rombo viene dalla montagna; il Vesuvio sembra parlare ed ergersi più alto di quel che già è. Nella villa tutto si ferma per un attimo, il signore guarda la sua consorte e poi i suoi astanti, i contadini del suo fondo si fermano e tremano.

Un altro rombo arriva e nessuno sembra capire. Solo una donna, anziana, comincia a gridare che devono fuggire, che Vulcano ha deciso di riversare le sue ire sul mondo, che non devono aspettare.

A Somma nessuno sembra rimembrare cosa fosse accaduto quasi quattro secoli prima, perché il vento di quel lontano giorno di settembre del 79 d.C. aveva spirato dal lato sbagliato del rilievo vulcanico, investendo Pompei, Ercolano, Oplontis – solo quella vecchia donna riporta una memoria di famiglia, antica, perché i suoi antenati erano riusciti a fuggire e a instillare nei ricordi delle generazioni future la paura e la riverenza per la montagna che sputa fuoco.

A Somma sono rimasti in pochi, la campagna si è dilatata, non esistono più da tempo i momenti d’oro; è più facile che arrivino i briganti piuttosto che morire di vecchiaia.  
Eppure al terzo rombo del Vesuvio, la gente comincia a fuggire, mentre una colonna di ceneri s’innalza dalla bocca del vulcano.

Questa volta, non c’è nessun Plinio a correre verso il fenomeno naturale, in cerca di risposte, in cerca di qualcosa da tramandare, in cerca di persone da salvare.

Il vulcano si riprende nuovamente tutto ciò che è suo.

***

_/299 parole/_


End file.
